Hay veces en que RedX
by PichonSalvaje
Summary: Hay veces en que Red-X sonríe. Sonríe sólo porque si. Sonríe sólo para una persona. Sonríe sola y exclusivamente para ella. Más hay otras veces en que Red-X ríe. Más él sólo ríe cuando ella está feliz. Y si Raven está feliz, Red-X también lo es.


**Summary:**Hay veces en que Red-X sonríe. Sonríe sólo porque si. Sonríe sólo para una persona. Sonríe sola y exclusivamente para ella. Más hay otras veces en que Red-X ríe. No sonríe sino que ríe. Más él sólo ríe cuando ella está feliz. Y si Raven está feliz, Red-X también lo es.

**Pareja:** Red-X & Raven

**Advertencia: **Es un One Shot como todas mis historias. No hay lemon, si lo hubiera creanme que no estaría en esta categoría. Y para finalizar ningún personaje es de mi pertenencia, sin embargo este fic si lo es ;D**  
**

Aquí -x-Mapachita-x- públicandoles algo de nuevo en esta sección... y para variar de mi personaje masculino favorito en la serie XD... ahora sí, a leer ;D

* * *

**Hay veces en que Red-X...**

Hay veces en que Red-X se pone a mirar el calendario. Esto lo hace muy seguido. Impaciente. Desesperado. Rezando porque el maldito martes llegue, y es que ese único día es cuando su razón deja de existir.

Hay veces en que Red-X se pregunta la hora. Esto lo hace sólo los martes. Ansioso. Esperanzado. Esto se debe a que cada vez que el reloj marca las dos veintidós de la madrugada recibe gustosamente cierta visita.

Hay veces en que Red-X sólo roba por verla. Él sabe que no es necesario robar un suculento tesoro de oro para poder llamar su atención, también sabe que cuando la vea los martes esta le dará una santa sermoneada por exponerse así ante todo súper-dizque-héroe… esto de cierta manera lo hace sentir demasiado extasiado, pues sabe que ella se preocupa por él, por un vil ladronzuelo.

Hay veces en que Red-X recuerda el día en que ella le causó por primera vez cierta agitación en todo su sistema circulatorio… Da gracias a estar usando el traje la mayoría de las veces pues su color era de un jitomate en plena sofocación cuando le vio ese primero de octubre.

Hay veces en que Red-X se encela cuando ve a otro hombre estar cerca de ella. Todavía recuerda como se puso cuando cierto mitad maquina la abrazó al terminar una de las misiones. También recuerda como la violeta lo agredió con una silla cuando se enteró de su teoría de que el moreno era su pareja… Desde ese día Red-X ha sabido no volver a mostrar sus celos, y menos infundirlos en quien la chica considera su hermano mayor… También ha aprendido a alejarse de las sillas cuando la chica esta tremendamente enojada…

Hay veces en que Red-X se pregunta si algún día podrían estar juntos sin tener que esconderse. Él sabe que su relación no debería de existir, puesto que alguien sepa que ellos dos hacen uno de los mayores tabúes y contrariedades que pueden existir en esa perra vida podría causarle problemas a la chica, y sólo a la chica ya que Red-X es un gran problema causador de otros grandes y desesperantes problemas. Más jamás es acomplejado por estos.

Hay veces en que Red-X se irrita de sobremanera, y esto no se debe precisamente a la andropausia dado que Red-X no tiene ni la mitad de un hombre de cincuenta años. Cuando Red-X se irrita es cuando ha visto como cierto chico con complejo de semáforo-payaso le hace insinuaciones poco agradables a su chica. Mas el enmascarado es inteligente y recuerda que no debe de dudar del amor de la gótica por él… eso y que aún le teme a la silla.

Hay veces en que Red-X se siente bestia. Normalmente sucede cuando la gótica no quiere charlar y lo arrastra hasta la cama para desatar sus más lujuriosos instintos. Red-X agradece cada vez que pasa eso puesto que ama tanto a esa chica, ¿y qué mejor manera de demostrarle que es sólo suyo que en la cama?

Hay veces en que Red-X se confunde. Esto es resultado de horas y horas de plática con su amado cuervo, descubriendo que es imposible que alguien tan linda e inteligente esté con un vago cómo él… el seguir pensando en eso le ocasiona una que otra jaqueca.

Hay veces en que Red-X sonríe. Sonríe sólo porque si. Sonríe sólo para una persona. Sonríe sola y exclusivamente para ella. Más hay otras veces en que Red-X ríe. No sonríe sino que ríe. Más él sólo ríe cuando ella está feliz. Y si Raven está feliz, Red-X también lo es.

* * *

Cualquier aclaración que quieran con gusto se las, valgame la redunancia, aclaro.

Ahora sí, ahi ustedes si dejan review o no, pero como a mi me gusta agradecerlos (cuando tengo tiempo) si son anónimos me gustaría que me dejarn un medio por le cual decirles gracias, sino que mas da de una vez les agradezco XD

Cualquier error que su servidora haya cometido favor de notificarle para poder corregirlo.


End file.
